1. Field
One or more embodiments of the invention relate to an organic light-emitting display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting display apparatus is a self-emission display which is formed by using an organic light-emitting diode (“OLED”) which generally includes a hole injection electrode, an electron injection electrode, and an organic light-emitting layer formed therebetween. The organic light-emitting display apparatus emits light when an exciton, generated when a hole injected from the hole injection electrode and an electron injected from the electron injection electrode are combined, drops from an excitation state to a ground state.
Since the organic light-emitting display apparatus, which is a self-emission display, does not need an additional power source, the organic light-emitting display apparatus may be driven with a low voltage and may be formed as a light film. Additionally, the organic light-emitting display apparatus provides high-quality characteristics such as wide viewing angles, high contrast, and rapid responses. Thus, the organic light-emitting display apparatus has gained attention as a next-generation display apparatus.